Testing and Cheats/Glitch Karuma
Main= Glitch Karuma is an inofficial character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. She is a variant of Karuma's second form, sporting a glitched palette that gives her a very strange coloration. Glitch Karuma has light orange skin, orange hair and green eyes. She wears a dark red priest robe and a hat with an odd reflection. She is a character exclusive to Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu. Anime Sequence Battle Glitch Karuma is a character exclusive to the multiplayer Anime Sequence Battle mode. If the player is setting her as an AI opponent, she will behave exactly the same as regular Karuma. Glitch Karuma's moveset is also identical to regular Karuma's, so feel free to check out Karuma's Ingame stats and behaviour-section for Den Ei Rai Bu if you want to know how more about her ingame behaviour. Why is there a Glitch Karuma? In Den Ei Rai Bu, almost all characters that appear in the Anime Sequence Battles, also have an alternate palette. Although these are only used in the game's multiplayer mode and only if both players choose the same character. This usually leads to things like Zenki fighting a doppelganger with green hair or Goura fighting a doppelganger with red clothes and red eyes. The only exceptions to this are Chiaki and Karuma's second form. While it is unknown why the green haired Zenki's Chiaki doesn't have her own alternate palette, there's a good reason why Karuma's second form's alternate palette is so odd. Not only is playing as Karuma's second form possible by using cheats, it is also very likely that two second form Karumas fighting each other was never meant to happen ingame. Glitch Karuma's palette is clearly messed up as the developer never intended a second second form Karuma to be played. Her palette is probably read from data that isn't even meant to be used as a character's color palette. Trivia * ''Glitch Karuma's palette is always the same, no matter what stage is chosen for the Anime Sequence Battle in multiplayer. This means that her palette is read from data which doesn't change when playing another ingame stage.'' ** If another character is chosen by the second player and the first player plays as second form Karuma, while the cheat for the second sescond form Karuma is active, the second player's character will sport the same odd palette as '''Glitch Karuma'.'' * ''Glitch Karuma's name was given to her by Semerone, who not only found out about Glitch Karuma's existence by researching new cheats in multiplayer mode for testing purposes, but also decided that second second form Karuma would be a very odd name.'' |-|Gallery= Sprites Glitched palette Karuma breathing.gif|Glitch Karuma as she appears in the anime sequence battles Glitched palette Karuma hurt Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Glitch Karuma's tired closeup when her health is low. Glitch Karuma recover laugh DERB.png|Glitch Karuma when she recovers her health Glitch Karuma idle wait DERB.png|Glitch Karuma when she waits for a physical attack Glitch Karuma full small DERB.png|Glitch Karuma when she waits for a special attack Screenshots Den ei rei bu multiplayer karuma 2 glitch palette.png|This image shows the normal second form Karuma and Glitch Karuma with her messed up color palette. Special Attacks Shadow Ravens Glitch Karuma special 2 DERB.png|In the medium strength version of her special attack, Glitch Karuma rises from the bottom of the screen! Then, blue flames appear floating around her and... Glitch Karuma special 2 DERB 2.png|...she sends them at her foe! These flames turn into shadow ravens, that damage the enemy and can knock them down. Black Hole Shot Glitch Karuma special 3 DERB.png|In the strong version of her special attack, Glitch Karuma shifts onto the screen from the side. While doing this, she is so fast, she leaves two afterimages on-screen for a short time! Glitch Karuma special 3 DERB 2.png|Once she has arrive, she will come to a standstill and the game will show her shifting onto the screen with only her head being visible. Her eyes will be closed at first, but then... Glitched Palette Karuma special multiplayer.png|...she opens them, causing the background and her body vanish quickly! Glitched Palette Karuma special multiplayer 2.png|She then lifts her hand while her eyes turn red. Next, her hand starts sparking as she shoots her Jakobyu (Black Hole Shot) attack at her foe! Fire Dragon Glitch Karuma Yakob Ryuusenko DERB animated by Zenki7.gif|In the advantage version of her special attack, Glitch Karuma will float upwards from the bottom of the screen. Then, the screen shots a closeup of her upper body sliding upwards with her holding her arms crossed. It then zooms out again and has her releasing a fire dragon (the Jakob Ryuusenko), which will proceed to charge at her foe, dealing grave damage and knocking them down, if it connects! Recovery Glitch Karuma recover DERB.png|This image shows Glitch Karuma using the weak version of her health recovery move. Glitched Palette Karuma recover multiplayer.png|This image shows Glitch Karuma using the medium strength version of her health recovery move. Category:Game exclusive Antagonists Category:Testing and Scripts